Among the conventionally-known engine-driven power generators are ones which have a drive shaft of a power generation section connected concentrically connected to a crankshaft of an engine, and in which a fan for cooling the engine and a fan for cooling the power generation section are provided separately from each other. More specifically, the engine cooling fan is provided on a portion of the engine opposite from the power generation section, and the power-generation-section cooling fan is provided between the engine and the power generation section. One example of such engine-driven power generators is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-7-312846.
With the prior art engine-driven power generator disclosed in the No. HEI-7-312846 publication, external air can be directed, by rotation of the engine cooling fan, to a cylinder block etc. to cool the cylinder block etc. Further, external air can be directed, by rotation of the power-generation-section cooling fan, to the interior of the power generation section to cool the power generation section.
However, because the cooling fan of the engine and the cooling fan of the power generation section are provided separately from each other in the prior art engine-driven power generator, the engine-driven power generator requires many component parts to make the engine cooling fan and power-generation-section cooling fan, which would thus hinder reduction in weight and size of the engine-driven power generator. Further, the prior art engine-driven power generator would require many steps for individually attaching the engine cooling fan and power-generation-section cooling fan to predetermined portions of the power generator.